Cyniclon madness
by The Foreseer of Avalon
Summary: What happens when the aliens get stuck in your computer. A lot. THIS REALLY HAPPENED! Some of it you might not understand because it is stuff we talk about outside of IMing, but its still funny.


**earthgirl502** (2:48:04 PM): hey

**DrenFan6024** (2:48:35 PM): watcha doin?

**earthgirl502** (2:48:46 PM): emailing tas

**DrenFan6024** (2:49:04 PM): kul

**earthgirl502** (2:50:13 PM): I put a blush face on the email

**DrenFan6024** (2:50:19 PM): huh?

**earthgirl502** (2:51:09 PM): the little faces on the email i put one that blushes

**DrenFan6024** (2:51:33 PM): this one?

**earthgirl502** (2:51:40 PM): yeah

**DrenFan6024** (2:51:44 PM): kul

**DrenFan6024** (2:52:43 PM): dis fanfic funny LOL

**earthgirl502** (2:52:46 PM): tasin is being cofusing she confused me! she confused me so much im dizzy!

**DrenFan6024** (2:53:04 PM): Stop! The whole thing makes my head spinny

**DrenFan6024** (2:53:18 PM): In SS, Mr. Herringshaw made my head hurt

**earthgirl502** (2:53:27 PM): AH! DIZZY!

**DrenFan6024** (2:53:32 PM): MAH!

**earthgirl502** (2:54:41 PM): DIZZY!

**DrenFan6024** (2:54:46 PM): STOPIT!

**earthgirl502** (2:55:13 PM): Ok dizzness gone

**DrenFan6024** (2:55:19 PM): yay!

**earthgirl502** (2:57:28 PM): i am still cofused what does she mean at both? she even put this in the email "*gives sneaky smile for unknown reson*" I am not dizzy but i am confused

**earthgirl502** (2:57:53 PM): the part that is in stars is the email part

**DrenFan6024** (2:58:03 PM): huh? STOP CONFUZZLING ME!!!!!!!!!

**earthgirl502** (2:58:28 PM): sorry

**DrenFan6024** (2:58:34 PM): yay

**DrenFan6024** (2:58:38 PM): Poop

**earthgirl502** (2:58:49 PM): ew

**DrenFan6024** (2:58:53 PM): poop

**DrenFan6024** (2:59:07 PM): poop  
POOP  
POOP  
POOP  
POOP  
POOP

**earthgirl502** (2:59:21 PM): AH ATTACK OF THE POOP

**DrenFan6024** (2:59:33 PM): YAY!!!! ATTACK OF THE POOP!

**earthgirl502** (3:00:34 PM): huh? what? they will shot you with there poop weapons! I DO N0T WANT TO GET COVERED IN POOP

**DrenFan6024** (3:00:43 PM): I DO!

**earthgirl502** (3:01:28 PM): AH! *grabs a chair to sheild her self*

**DrenFan6024** (3:01:45 PM): ATTACK, MY MINIONS OF POOP!

**earthgirl502** (3:02:30 PM): HUH WHEN DID YOU BECOME THERE LEADER I THOUGHT THAT WAS TAS BECAUSE OF HER BRAIN POOP!

**DrenFan6024** (3:03:03 PM): MWAHAHA! WHO DO YOU THINK GAVE TASIN HER BRAIN POOP? THE MARTIANS?

**earthgirl502** (3:03:14 PM): YES!

**DrenFan6024** (3:03:31 PM): NO, IT WAS ME! ME! ALL ME!!!!!!!!!!!!

**earthgirl502** (3:03:54 PM): NO I DONT WANT BRAIN POOP!

**earthgirl502** (3:04:08 PM): BRB

**DrenFan6024** (3:04:10 PM): TOO BAD! ATTACK, MY MINIONS!

**earthgirl502** (3:04:26 PM): brb

**DrenFan6024** (3:07:37 PM): WHERE ARE YOU?

**DrenFan6024** (3:09:50 PM): GO, MY BRAIN POOP SQUAD! INFUSE HER COMPUTER- OR SHOULD I SAY _COMPOOPER-  
LOL_

**DrenFan6024** (3:11:26 PM): HI

**earthgirl502** (3:14:02 PM): i am back

**DrenFan6024** (3:14:07 PM): YAY

**DrenFan6024** (3:14:22 PM): GET HER MY POOP!!!!!!!

**earthgirl502** (3:15:12 PM): NEVER I WILL NEVER GO DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT BECAUSE TAS IS ON MY SIDE! MWHAHAHAHAH!

**DrenFan6024** (3:15:36 PM): NO! IS IT POSSIBLE SHE BROKE FREE OF THE BRAIN POOP?

**earthgirl502** (3:16:24 PM): YES AND SHE HAS THE POWER OF FUZZY WUZZY AND I HAVE THE POWER OF FUZZY!!!!!!!!!!!!!11

**DrenFan6024** (3:16:44 PM): GO! ATTACK THE FUZZY!!!!!!!

**earthgirl502** (3:18:15 PM): BUT THEY CAN TRANSFORM INTO FIGHTER FUZZY WUZZY AND FIGHTER FUZZY THE MOST POWERFUL FUZZY FIGHTERS

**DrenFan6024** (3:19:03 PM): MWAHAHA! YOU DON'T THINK I HAVE ONLY THE POOP, DO YOU? I AM ALSO A MASTER, OF... POOP-FU!!!!

**earthgirl502** (3:19:50 PM): BUT WE HAVE THE MASTER OF....................FUZZY KUNG FU

**DrenFan6024** (3:20:21 PM): WELL, I HAVE ALL THE POOP IN THE WORLD! I INVENTED CONSTAPATION

**earthgirl502** (3:21:12 PM): oh tas that email is do sad...

**DrenFan6024** (3:21:58 PM): DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?!?! _I SAID, _I INVENTED CONSTAPATION!!!!!!!! MWAHAHA!!!!!!!

**earthgirl502** (3:25:41 PM): i sent you the email

**DrenFan6024** (3:25:58 PM): ILL CHECK TOMORROW, MY INTERNET TIME RAN OUT

**earthgirl502** (3:26:27 PM): oh its so sad i almost cryed!

**DrenFan6024** (3:26:37 PM): what?

**earthgirl502** (3:26:55 PM): the email

**DrenFan6024** (3:27:01 PM): kay

**DrenFan6024** (3:27:20 PM): POOP-FU!!!!!!!!!

**DrenFan6024** (3:30:47 PM): I'm gonna send u a story i wrote

**earthgirl502** (3:30:54 PM): ok

**DrenFan6024** (3:30:55 PM): but it'll be on IM

**earthgirl502** (3:31:00 PM): ok

**earthgirl502** (3:32:53 PM): coolio

**earthgirl502** (3:34:02 PM): uh i dont like the song that just came on

**earthgirl502** (3:34:36 PM): hey are you still there?

**earthgirl502** (3:34:45 PM): hey

**earthgirl502** (3:35:03 PM): HEY ARE U STILL THERE?!

**DrenFan6024** (3:35:25 PM): yes

**DrenFan6024** (3:35:52 PM): u want the next chapter?

**earthgirl502** (3:35:59 PM): ok

**earthgirl502** (3:36:12 PM): then i show you one of mine

Send Message Failed. Message is too long.

**earthgirl502** (3:38:07 PM): wow awkwark

**DrenFan6024** (3:38:18 PM): dont u mean akwards

**DrenFan6024** (3:38:25 PM): LOL

**DrenFan6024** (3:38:38 PM): POOP-FU!!

**DrenFan6024** (3:39:06 PM): We have such clean minds, don't we?

**earthgirl502** (3:39:35 PM): ok my story you get read it you read some but not all of it! oh yes we do have clean minds.

**DrenFan6024** (3:40:18 PM): huh? restate the first part, please, it confuses Victoria

**earthgirl502** (3:41:24 PM): you get to read a story i wrote i wrote more that you have not read yet but i showed you some of it

**DrenFan6024** (3:41:42 PM): okay, that clears it up.

**DrenFan6024** (3:41:48 PM): Victoria says thank you

**earthgirl502** (3:42:30 PM): Alyssa says your welcome

**DrenFan6024** (3:42:36 PM): who is speaking?

**earthgirl502** (3:43:59 PM): the uhhh...................... gotta go!

**DrenFan6024** (3:44:15 PM): This is...

**DrenFan6024** (3:44:35 PM): PAI, GET OUT OF MY COMPUTER _THIS INSTANT!!!!!!_

**earthgirl502** (3:44:56 PM): AH!

**DrenFan6024** (3:45:06 PM): sorry about that

**DrenFan6024** (3:45:12 PM): Pai does that sometimes

**earthgirl502** (3:45:14 PM): thats fine

**DrenFan6024** (3:45:57 PM): It gets so annoying when super smart aliens break into your computer

**earthgirl502** (3:46:10 PM): yeah

**DrenFan6024** (3:46:14 PM): especcially when they read your cyber diary

**earthgirl502** (3:46:26 PM): oh yeah i hate that

**DrenFan6024** (3:46:34 PM): happened 2 u 2?

**earthgirl502** (3:46:54 PM): yeah some times

**DrenFan6024** (3:47:03 PM): I'm back

**DrenFan6024** (3:47:13 PM): Pai, GET OUT OF MY COMPUTER!!

**DrenFan6024** (3:47:30 PM): Hello

**DrenFan6024** (3:47:35 PM): U 2, Tart!

**earthgirl502** (3:47:49 PM): is kish there?

**DrenFan6024** (3:47:54 PM): no,

**DrenFan6024** (3:47:57 PM): not yet, anyway

**DrenFan6024** (3:48:13 PM): Tart! DON'T TOUCH THAT!!!

**earthgirl502** (3:48:30 PM): oh no what did he get to?

**DrenFan6024** (3:48:40 PM): PAI, STOP DELETING THOSE FILES!

**DrenFan6024** (3:48:48 PM): TART, GET OUT OF MY DIARY!!!!!!!!

**earthgirl502** (3:48:56 PM): :~O

**earthgirl502** (3:49:11 PM): chaos

**earthgirl502** (3:49:52 PM): ok here is the story!

**earthgirl502** (3:50:14 PM): DARN IT!

**earthgirl502** (3:50:40 PM): The new warrior, blazing star , and healer sat in a preserve where they had just all met and discovered there powers. The blazing star Sara had moved from new york city and still missed it. The warrior Alyssa had been hiking around to discover the preserve and found it and told the healer Marcy who she had very resonantly made friends with because her parents thought that she needed a more social life she just had wanted them off her case but she never thought that it would lead her to this. They all sat at a glade. The warrior had taken off her shoes and stuck her feet in the water when she noticed a odd gold and silver stone. Marcy noticed a blue diamond shape stone in the water at the same time. The blazing star stopped on her way over as she noticed a star shaped clear crystal by Adriane it was the prettiest thing she had ever seen. They were all looking over the gems they had found.

**DrenFan6024** (3:50:46 PM): NO!!!!! TART, GET OUT OF MICROSOFT WORD!

**DrenFan6024** (3:51:27 PM): PAI, STOP TYPING!!!!

**earthgirl502** (3:51:33 PM): when u get them out tell me and i will do the story

**DrenFan6024** (3:52:07 PM): TART, I DON'T LOVE U! MY LOVE BELONGS SOULLY TO KISH!!

**DrenFan6024** (3:52:18 PM): Someone meshon me?

**DrenFan6024** (3:52:30 PM): You spelled mention wrong.

**DrenFan6024** (3:52:38 PM): ARGHHHHHHHHH!

**earthgirl502** (3:52:53 PM): what about one person thats name is hard to spell

**DrenFan6024** (3:53:11 PM): WHY WON'T U DATE ME, VICTIORIA-CHAN?

**DrenFan6024** (3:53:28 PM): I AM _NOT_ UR VICTORIA-CHAN!

**earthgirl502** (3:53:35 PM): OH I FOUND A SONG IN RUSSUAN! ALEX!

**earthgirl502** (3:53:58 PM): YAY!

**DrenFan6024** (3:54:01 PM): Oooh, this looks interesting...

**DrenFan6024** (3:54:12 PM): Noooooooo! Now my life is soooo over

**DrenFan6024** (3:54:25 PM): What's this? HOW DARE YOU!

**DrenFan6024** (3:54:38 PM): Backing away... RUNNING AWAY

**earthgirl502** (3:55:29 PM): WHAT DID KISH FIND?!

**DrenFan6024** (3:56:29 PM): I found her story where she makes _me_ die. How dare she!

**DrenFan6024** (3:56:44 PM): I'm sorry! FORGIVE ME, KISH-KUN!

**earthgirl502** (3:56:52 PM): HA!

**earthgirl502** (3:57:09 PM): this is better than a book

**DrenFan6024** (3:57:18 PM): WRITE A STORY ABOUT ME!!!!!!

**earthgirl502** (3:57:27 PM): ?

**DrenFan6024** (3:57:34 PM): I did. In it, u turn into a human female.

**DrenFan6024** (3:57:44 PM): WHAT?! WHY?

**earthgirl502** (3:57:46 PM): :~O

**DrenFan6024** (3:58:03 PM): *shrugs* I waz bored

**DrenFan6024** (3:58:12 PM): You spelled was wrong

**DrenFan6024** (3:58:21 PM): SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!

**earthgirl502** (3:58:26 PM): *laughs*

**DrenFan6024** (3:58:45 PM): Is this what I think it is?

**DrenFan6024** (3:58:58 PM): Hm... yup, it is

**earthgirl502** (3:59:06 PM): what? what is it kish?

**DrenFan6024** (3:59:36 PM): Let's see here... Kish it great, wonderful, hot, talented, the only one for me. Well, except for... wait, this can't be right

**DrenFan6024** (4:00:01 PM): That that I wrote was strictly what I was reading aloud, nothing more

**earthgirl502** (4:01:50 PM): Victoria you should probable get them out of your computer now

**DrenFan6024** (4:02:13 PM): I cant. WAIT, KISH, STOP READING THAT!!!

**DrenFan6024** (4:02:28 PM): U like BLONDY?

**DrenFan6024** (4:02:38 PM): maybe

**earthgirl502** (4:02:40 PM): HUH?

**earthgirl502** (4:02:53 PM): who?

**DrenFan6024** (4:03:04 PM): U like HIM?

**DrenFan6024** (4:03:16 PM): Ryou...

**DrenFan6024** (4:03:27 PM): U like THOSE 2 AN NOT ME?!?

**DrenFan6024** (4:03:38 PM): *slaps own forehead*

**earthgirl502** (4:03:50 PM): HUH?

**earthgirl502** (4:04:01 PM): WHO?!

**DrenFan6024** (4:04:34 PM): RYOU

**DrenFan6024** (4:04:39 PM): Ryou...

**DrenFan6024** (4:04:43 PM): RYOU?!?

**earthgirl502** (4:04:46 PM): who is that?

**DrenFan6024** (4:05:12 PM): Elliot

**earthgirl502** (4:05:24 PM): ah....

**DrenFan6024** (4:06:00 PM): I am surrounded by fools, a crazy writer, her friend, and... A BACKGROUND PICTURE OF KISH?

**DrenFan6024** (4:06:31 PM): That brings in a whole new level of wrong

**DrenFan6024** (4:06:44 PM): I dunno, I think it's nice, devoted

**DrenFan6024** (4:06:49 PM): you would

**earthgirl502** (4:07:02 PM): Victoria we have to figure out how to get them out

**DrenFan6024** (4:07:11 PM): I know, I know.

**earthgirl502** (4:07:25 PM): HOW?!

**DrenFan6024** (4:07:34 PM): TART, DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING THAT ICON!

**DrenFan6024** (4:07:53 PM): Great... now he opened up paint

**earthgirl502** (4:08:27 PM): HOW DO WE GET THEM OUT?!

**DrenFan6024** (4:08:30 PM): and is opening the Kish picture I have as background.

**DrenFan6024** (4:08:39 PM): wait... THAT PICTURE?!?

**DrenFan6024** (4:08:43 PM): great...

**DrenFan6024** (4:08:54 PM): A little of this... and a little of that...

**DrenFan6024** (4:09:08 PM): Stop it! Ur ruinin my figure!

**DrenFan6024** (4:09:16 PM): And my background!

**earthgirl502** (4:09:22 PM): Victoria how do we get them out of the computer?

**DrenFan6024** (4:09:41 PM): I don't know how to without them being able to get them back in.

**earthgirl502** (4:10:03 PM): uh.......................................................................

**earthgirl502** (4:10:30 PM): there is nothing to get rid of them!

**earthgirl502** (4:11:13 PM): what is it that you use to get them out?

**DrenFan6024** (4:11:35 PM): WAHHHHHHH!

**DrenFan6024** (4:11:48 PM): I do not, BAKA!

**earthgirl502** (4:11:55 PM): ?

**DrenFan6024** (4:12:06 PM): I can dream, can't I?

**DrenFan6024** (4:12:44 PM): Alyssa, Victoria has no item to get us out. We go out when we wish, and none of us feel like it right now.

**DrenFan6024** (4:13:06 PM): In other words... 2 bad! :p

**DrenFan6024** (4:13:26 PM): ... I didn't know Tart knew emoticons...

**earthgirl502** (4:13:30 PM): poor her i would hate too be stuch with you

earthgirl502 signed off at 4:14:08 PM.

earthgirl502 is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.

**DrenFan6024** (4:14:15 PM): I no, wait.. HEY

**DrenFan6024** (4:14:20 PM): GET BACK HERE!

earthgirl502 signed on at 4:14:50 PM.

**earthgirl502** (4:15:28 PM): sorry Victoria my email had a error and closed out

**DrenFan6024** (4:15:44 PM): HEY!

**DrenFan6024** (4:15:53 PM): Ayayay

**DrenFan6024** (4:16:08 PM): I do not think...

**DrenFan6024** (4:16:15 PM): SHUT UP!

**earthgirl502** (4:16:36 PM): What did the dummys do now?

**DrenFan6024** (4:16:39 PM): Do u know what Tart did to my precious Kish background?

**earthgirl502** (4:16:48 PM): what?

**DrenFan6024** (4:17:21 PM): He gave it a curly Q mustache and his tongue is sticking out, and he wrote 'Kish hates u'

**DrenFan6024** (4:17:24 PM): Wah!

**earthgirl502** (4:17:37 PM): wow thats low

**DrenFan6024** (4:17:40 PM): I do not! Fix that right now, BAKA!

**DrenFan6024** (4:18:19 PM): Ha... hehe... I can't. I already closed paint and saved the picture. And, sort of replaced it on the background

**DrenFan6024** (4:18:38 PM): Tart, as soon as u get out of there, I'LL KILL U!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**earthgirl502** (4:19:09 PM): wow you really will kill him...

**DrenFan6024** (4:19:09 PM): Ah dont hurt me!

**DrenFan6024** (4:19:25 PM): She cant while ur in here, but I CAN!!!

**DrenFan6024** (4:19:39 PM): I think I might want to leave now...

**DrenFan6024** (4:19:50 PM): ... but this is just too fun to watch.

**DrenFan6024** (4:20:26 PM): U having fun without a supercomputer? Just an out of date old one and two bumbling idiots, one of whom is so HOT!

**earthgirl502** (4:21:02 PM): Victoria you have a boy friend!

**DrenFan6024** (4:21:01 PM): ':-l

**DrenFan6024** (4:21:12 PM): No, me and Andrew broke up

**DrenFan6024** (4:21:28 PM): Yes, UR SINGLE!

**DrenFan6024** (4:21:50 PM): Hey, just cause I broke up with Andrew doesn't mean I'm single, right Kish-kun?

**DrenFan6024** (4:22:07 PM): I have no idea why I just typed for her

**DrenFan6024** (4:22:13 PM): oops

**DrenFan6024** (4:22:18 PM): heeh

**DrenFan6024** (4:22:21 PM): hehe

**earthgirl502** (4:22:27 PM): no not Andrew the one thats starts with N

**DrenFan6024** (4:22:39 PM): oh, ur in trouble now

**DrenFan6024** (4:23:08 PM): Who, Narelle? He doesn't mind my insane crushes on anime characters

**earthgirl502** (4:23:19 PM): ok

**DrenFan6024** (4:23:34 PM): Kish-kun was being weird, and typed for me above.

**DrenFan6024** (4:23:36 PM): LOL

**DrenFan6024** (4:23:48 PM): uh... hehe... oops.

**DrenFan6024** (4:24:18 PM): Victoria wil be right back

**DrenFan6024** (4:24:26 PM): I'm gonna stalk her!

**earthgirl502** (4:24:31 PM): Tasin and Marcy get to be spys for me Victoria

**earthgirl502** (4:24:50 PM): do you want to be one too?

**DrenFan6024** (4:24:55 PM): I'll read for a bit until Kish comes back and fights with Tart

**DrenFan6024** (4:25:01 PM): I GOTTA PEE!

**earthgirl502** (4:25:25 PM): ...

**earthgirl502** (4:26:26 PM): Victoria? Are they gone?

**DrenFan6024** (4:27:31 PM): NO! Kish, don't even think about...

**DrenFan6024** (4:27:37 PM): ...going back in there

**earthgirl502** (4:27:48 PM): ?

**DrenFan6024** (4:27:48 PM): Hey, uh, where's Tart go

**DrenFan6024** (4:28:37 PM): First, it's where'd, not where's, second, it a '?' not a '', and third, I think Alyssa can answer, can't you?

**DrenFan6024** (4:29:13 PM): Where'd he go?

**earthgirl502** (4:29:18 PM): ...

**DrenFan6024** (4:29:24 PM): Is he in one of my private files?

**earthgirl502** (4:29:30 PM): ...

**DrenFan6024** (4:29:32 PM): Did he say anything before he left?

**earthgirl502** (4:29:36 PM): ...

**DrenFan6024** (4:29:42 PM): Did he? Seriously

**earthgirl502** (4:29:52 PM): check the ims

**DrenFan6024** (4:30:02 PM): K...

**DrenFan6024** (4:30:10 PM): ... He went to the bathroom.

**DrenFan6024** (4:30:27 PM): So at least he's not in my computer anymore

**DrenFan6024** (4:30:34 PM): Not exactly...

**earthgirl502** (4:30:35 PM): YAY!

**DrenFan6024** (4:30:42 PM): Oh, GROSS!!!!!!!!!!!!

**earthgirl502** (4:30:54 PM): AH! EW!

**DrenFan6024** (4:31:14 PM): TART, DON'T YOU HAVE A SENSE OF DIGNITY? OR RESPECT?

**DrenFan6024** (4:31:27 PM): PULL UR PANTS UP, 4 GODS SAKE!

**earthgirl502** (4:31:38 PM): ew...

**DrenFan6024** (4:31:43 PM): Great...

**DrenFan6024** (4:31:52 PM): Something we did not need to see

**DrenFan6024** (4:32:37 PM): *eye twitching madly* I... sawTart'sweinerIsawTart's weiner! HEHEHEHEHE

**DrenFan6024** (4:32:52 PM): Pai? Did U give him sugar? Again?

**DrenFan6024** (4:33:09 PM): Ugh? Why are you people being so stupid and typing for me?

**DrenFan6024** (4:33:16 PM): Did u?

**DrenFan6024** (4:33:32 PM): uh... I deny that fact!

**DrenFan6024** (4:33:48 PM): oh, brother. Here's some water.

**DrenFan6024** (4:33:56 PM): That's not water...

**DrenFan6024** (4:34:06 PM): Then what is... Oh boy

**DrenFan6024** (4:34:16 PM): This is gonna be fun

**earthgirl502** (4:36:53 PM): So there really is no way at all to get them out of your computer? Not even by force?

**earthgirl502** (4:38:29 PM): Victoria are you still there?

**DrenFan6024** (4:39:01 PM): yes, I am here, with a half naked Tart, a hyper Kish, and a...

**DrenFan6024** (4:39:06 PM): DRUNKEN PAI?!?

**DrenFan6024** (4:39:24 PM): TART, WHERE DID YOU GET THAT BEER?

**DrenFan6024** (4:39:48 PM): Uh... I... uh... Alyssa's penguin gave it to me!

**DrenFan6024** (4:40:18 PM): *singing* I'm too sexy for my shirt, too sexy for my shirt, so sexy, it hurts

**DrenFan6024** (4:40:55 PM): I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I do my little turn on the catwalk, yeah on the catwalk, yeah I shake my little tush on the catwalk

**DrenFan6024** (4:41:08 PM): WhobroughtIchigointothis?!?

**DrenFan6024** (4:41:19 PM): KISH COME BACK HERE WITH MY PANTS!

**DrenFan6024** (4:41:43 PM): This is a disturbing sce... PAI, DON'T U DARE TAKE UR SHIRT OFF!

**earthgirl502** (4:42:21 PM): :~I

**DrenFan6024** (4:42:34 PM): I'm too sexy for Milan, too sexy for Milan, for New York and Japan

**DrenFan6024** (4:42:49 PM): And I'm too sexy for my pants, too sexy for my pants

**DrenFan6024** (4:42:59 PM): KEEP THOSE ON!

**DrenFan6024** (4:43:08 PM): YES! I GOT MY PANTS BACK!

**DrenFan6024** (4:43:22 PM): ouch! Let go of my ear!

**DrenFan6024** (4:44:16 PM): ALL OF YOU! OUT!

**DrenFan6024** (4:44:19 PM): NO

**DrenFan6024** (4:44:23 PM): No

**DrenFan6024** (4:44:44 PM): I'm a model, you know what I mean, and I shake my little tush on the catwalk

**earthgirl502** (4:44:48 PM): OUT OR VICTORIA AND I WILL KILL YOU!

**DrenFan6024** (4:44:51 PM): ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

**DrenFan6024** (4:45:10 PM): Great, ask ur penguin where it got the beer

**earthgirl502** (4:45:32 PM): I have no idea it left

**DrenFan6024** (4:46:04 PM): cause it gave Tart the beer who gave it to Pai. Say, Tart, why did u want beer, anyway?

**DrenFan6024** (4:46:27 PM): Yeah, Taru-Taru, why? Beer's bad

**DrenFan6024** (4:46:44 PM): AHHHH! Pudding? How did u get here?

**DrenFan6024** (4:47:29 PM): Pai-oneechan left his lab dooo pen, and there was a machine that said something like computer enterer.

**earthgirl502** (4:47:48 PM): Victoria will Pudding take them out?

**DrenFan6024** (4:48:03 PM): Pudding, get Tart out, and I'll take care of Kish and Pai.

**earthgirl502** (4:48:14 PM): I'll help!

**DrenFan6024** (4:48:37 PM): Alyssa, I've had to take care of a drunk Pai in my computer. Watch and learn

**earthgirl502** (4:48:46 PM): ok

**DrenFan6024** (4:49:00 PM): Hey, Pai, it's a giant waffle army coming into the computer.

**DrenFan6024** (4:49:25 PM): AHHHHHHH GIANT WAFFLE ARMY!! RUN AWAY! *leaves computer*

**earthgirl502** (4:49:40 PM): What about Kish?

**DrenFan6024** (4:49:47 PM): Taru-Taru, come with me. Please? *kisses him*

**DrenFan6024** (4:50:05 PM): Uh... okay. Just don't kiss me again, you crazy monkey!

**DrenFan6024** (4:50:18 PM): Kish! More candy's outside the computer!

**earthgirl502** (4:50:35 PM): oh like that

**DrenFan6024** (4:50:43 PM): CANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDYCANDY!!!!!!!!!!!!

**DrenFan6024** (4:50:51 PM): *LEAVES COMPUTER*

**DrenFan6024** (4:50:57 PM): Told you

**earthgirl502** (4:51:15 PM): you were right how long will they be out

**DrenFan6024** (4:52:02 PM): I dunno. Okay, let's see, I'll call Ichigo (with a bribe at hand), Pudding, and Zakuro to take them out on dates tonight

**earthgirl502** (4:52:19 PM): ok

**DrenFan6024** (4:52:35 PM): However, it must be noted that I am only having Ichigo go on a date with Kish because he needs to stay out of my computer

**earthgirl502** (4:52:43 PM): yes

**DrenFan6024** (4:52:55 PM): good, were at an understanding

**earthgirl502** (4:53:20 PM): yup

**DrenFan6024** (4:53:58 PM): good. Do not think I left, I am just reading our previous IMing that we did today which I will proceed to call 'Cyniclon Madness

**earthgirl502** (4:54:16 PM): ok

**earthgirl502** (4:55:25 PM): I have tasin as my spy! yay know she can find out!

**earthgirl502** (4:56:17 PM): i mean now she can find out the info!

**DrenFan6024** (5:00:48 PM): what info?

**DrenFan6024** (5:00:55 PM): what info

**DrenFan6024** (5:01:03 PM): What info

**earthgirl502** (5:01:07 PM): the crush info

**DrenFan6024** (5:01:12 PM): huh

**DrenFan6024** (5:01:35 PM): Hello

**DrenFan6024** (5:01:40 PM): MAH!!!!

**earthgirl502** (5:01:47 PM): huh?

**DrenFan6024** (5:01:46 PM): What crush infor

**DrenFan6024** (5:02:04 PM): I WANNA BE A SPY!!!!!!

**DrenFan6024** (5:02:15 PM): Just... not a stalker like Kish

**earthgirl502** (5:02:34 PM): my crush info i want to know if he likes me i broke up with Zach too

**DrenFan6024** (5:02:37 PM): WAHHHHHHHH! My background! RUINED!

**DrenFan6024** (5:02:51 PM): No, see, Andrew is a human.

**DrenFan6024** (5:03:02 PM): I was an idiot to fall in love with a human

**earthgirl502** (5:03:04 PM): i know

**earthgirl502** (5:03:29 PM): hehe i guess i am a idiot

**DrenFan6024** (5:03:39 PM): Human males are all back-stabbing jerky creeps who care for no one but themselzes!

**earthgirl502** (5:03:53 PM): not the person i like

**DrenFan6024** (5:04:02 PM): Hey, can u sleep over 2night? My parents r talking about it

**DrenFan6024** (5:04:38 PM): *gasp* u like a human?

**DrenFan6024** (5:04:52 PM):

**earthgirl502** (5:04:55 PM): no my stomach really hurt today it made me wake up at 5:00 a.m

**DrenFan6024** (5:04:58 PM): MAH!!!!!!!\

**DrenFan6024** (5:05:02 PM): pkay

**earthgirl502** (5:05:29 PM): yeah but i dont care i will give up magic for him

**DrenFan6024** (5:05:33 PM): I have to sleep with a humidafyer 2night

**DrenFan6024** (5:05:45 PM): ud give up magic?

**earthgirl502** (5:05:51 PM): yes

**DrenFan6024** (5:06:14 PM): *gasps for breath* *falls over and dies*

**earthgirl502** (5:06:27 PM): oh no she died!

**DrenFan6024** (5:06:53 PM): OH NO!!! MY TENNIS BALL!!!!!

**earthgirl502** (5:07:05 PM): huh?

**DrenFan6024** (5:07:12 PM): YAY! IT CAME BACK TO ME!

**earthgirl502** (5:07:17 PM): ok

**earthgirl502** (5:07:37 PM): hey your back from the dead!

**earthgirl502** (5:08:19 PM): yay!

**DrenFan6024** (5:08:30 PM): I no, isnt it wonderful?

**DrenFan6024** (5:08:39 PM): Now I can spread all my poopy goodness

**earthgirl502** (5:08:43 PM): yeah!

**earthgirl502** (5:08:47 PM): no

**DrenFan6024** (5:08:55 PM): YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1

**earthgirl502** (5:09:03 PM): no.................................

**DrenFan6024** (5:09:14 PM): GOTTA PEE!

**DrenFan6024** (5:09:26 PM): not in the computer though, like Tart did

**earthgirl502** (5:09:27 PM): tmi

**earthgirl502** (5:11:47 PM): AH I CANT GET HIM OUT OF MY MIND!

**DrenFan6024** (5:13:28 PM): Miss Suzie had a steamboat  
the steamboat had a bell (toot toot)

**earthgirl502** (5:13:41 PM): what?

**DrenFan6024** (5:13:52 PM): Miss Suzie went to Heaven  
The steamboat went to

**earthgirl502** (5:14:16 PM): OH CAN I GO TO HEAVEN?

**DrenFan6024** (5:14:23 PM): Hello operator  
Give me number nine  
If you disconnect me  
I'll chop off you're

**earthgirl502** (5:14:37 PM): ah!

**DrenFan6024** (5:14:57 PM): Behind the refrigirator  
There was a piece of glass  
Miss Suzie sat upon it  
And broke her little

**earthgirl502** (5:15:09 PM): ...

**DrenFan6024** (5:15:22 PM): Ask me no more questions  
Tell me no more lies  
The boys are in the bathroom  
Zipping up their

**DrenFan6024** (5:15:33 PM): Flies are in the city

**DrenFan6024** (5:15:38 PM): Bees are in the park

**earthgirl502** (5:15:40 PM): :~

**DrenFan6024** (5:16:00 PM): Miss Suzie and her boyfriend  
Are kissing in the

**DrenFan6024** (5:16:26 PM): D-A-R-K D-A-R-K

**DrenFan6024** (5:16:31 PM): Dark

**DrenFan6024** (5:16:33 PM): Dark

**DrenFan6024** (5:16:35 PM): Dark

**DrenFan6024** (5:16:58 PM): Darker than the ocean  
Darker than the Sea  
Darker than the underwear  
My mama puts on me

**earthgirl502** (5:17:12 PM): ha

**earthgirl502** (5:17:34 PM): what are you typing i dont get it

**earthgirl502** (5:17:43 PM): its just funny

**DrenFan6024** (5:18:10 PM): I know I know my ma  
I know I know my pa  
I know I know my sister  
With the eighty meter bra!

**DrenFan6024** (5:18:36 PM): My Mother is Godzilla  
My Father is King Kong  
My sister is the idiot who

**DrenFan6024** (5:18:49 PM): Made me sing this song  
(yay!)

**earthgirl502** (5:18:52 PM): this is geting wierd

**DrenFan6024** (5:18:58 PM): It's Miss Suzie

**DrenFan6024** (5:19:03 PM): That's the song

**earthgirl502** (5:19:08 PM): ok

**DrenFan6024** (5:19:15 PM): Ever heard it?

**earthgirl502** (5:19:32 PM): now i have

**DrenFan6024** (5:19:44 PM): YAY!!

**DrenFan6024** (5:19:49 PM): What's for dinner?

**earthgirl502** (5:19:58 PM): you

**DrenFan6024** (5:19:57 PM): I'm hungry

**earthgirl502** (5:20:03 PM): you

**DrenFan6024** (5:20:03 PM): AHHH! Canabal!

**earthgirl502** (5:20:29 PM): no i was looking at a chocolate bar

**DrenFan6024** (5:21:07 PM): I'm gonna eat Chinses

**earthgirl502** (5:21:29 PM): so why can you not like humans?

**DrenFan6024** (5:21:41 PM): remember when I got a fork stuck in my appliance?

**earthgirl502** (5:21:50 PM): yes

**DrenFan6024** (5:21:54 PM): wasn't that funny?

**earthgirl502** (5:22:11 PM): mhm

**earthgirl502** (5:22:50 PM): so why not?

**DrenFan6024** (5:23:02 PM): I turned the humidafyer on

**DrenFan6024** (5:23:12 PM): I just dont, let's leave it at that

**DrenFan6024** (5:23:17 PM): MAH!!!!

**earthgirl502** (5:23:21 PM): ok but why not?

**earthgirl502** (5:23:36 PM): Why is it bad?

**DrenFan6024** (5:23:40 PM): I just don't, let's leave it at that

**DrenFan6024** (5:23:58 PM): I have a hole in my sock! IM A HOBO!!!!

**earthgirl502** (5:24:03 PM): not you why should i not like a human

**DrenFan6024** (5:24:12 PM): LOL, I almost typed in hoho

**earthgirl502** (5:24:45 PM): in my text book there is somone named hobo joe

**DrenFan6024** (5:24:44 PM): I'm not saying u shouldn't like a human, I just don't want to.

**DrenFan6024** (5:24:48 PM): LOL

**DrenFan6024** (5:24:54 PM): My toe hurts

**DrenFan6024** (5:25:11 PM): I have 31 tabs open in Microsoft Word

**earthgirl502** (5:25:26 PM): ok then i like him so much i can not stop smiling!

**DrenFan6024** (5:25:29 PM): EXPLODEFIED!!!!!!!

**DrenFan6024** (5:25:47 PM): Cartwheel

**DrenFan6024** (5:25:55 PM): Winnie the Pooh

**DrenFan6024** (5:26:06 PM): Hey! I just figured something out

**earthgirl502** (5:26:09 PM): happyhappyhappyhappyhappyhappyhappy

**DrenFan6024** (5:26:16 PM): wanna no what it is?

**earthgirl502** (5:26:27 PM): ok

**DrenFan6024** (5:26:54 PM): I am the Queen of Poop, so technically, because this is his name, I command Pooh Bear!

**earthgirl502** (5:27:12 PM): yeah

**DrenFan6024** (5:27:27 PM): Awesome! Get her with ur stupid childnessness

**DrenFan6024** (5:28:00 PM): Im gonna count my monry

**earthgirl502** (5:28:37 PM): oh but pooh beat is so cute but not as cute as him

**DrenFan6024** (5:29:08 PM): $178

**earthgirl502** (5:29:36 PM): wow i only have like $45

**earthgirl502** (5:30:11 PM): but i have gift cards!

**DrenFan6024** (5:30:17 PM): ditto

**earthgirl502** (5:30:55 PM): but do you have $50 to barns and noble

**DrenFan6024** (5:31:03 PM): no, i have 20

**earthgirl502** (5:31:09 PM): ok

**DrenFan6024** (5:31:36 PM): but I have a lot of money I can spend aywhere! Ha!

**earthgirl502** (5:32:04 PM): ok i can just use my unlimted internet!

**DrenFan6024** (5:32:08 PM): wah

**earthgirl502** (5:32:14 PM): ha

**earthgirl502** (5:32:55 PM): ugh i like him so much it hurts

**earthgirl502** (5:33:04 PM): it really does

**earthgirl502** (5:33:32 PM): ow... love is painful

**earthgirl502** (5:34:45 PM): ow

**DrenFan6024** (5:34:54 PM): could u come over tomorrow? like for a few hours or the day?

**earthgirl502** (5:35:24 PM): i dont know i have too do my science project

**earthgirl502** (5:35:48 PM): i need a latter for it

**DrenFan6024** (5:35:51 PM): k

**earthgirl502** (5:36:08 PM): and 2 tennis balls

**DrenFan6024** (5:36:14 PM): i have a tennis ball

**earthgirl502** (5:36:25 PM): new ones

**DrenFan6024** (5:36:35 PM): good, cause ur not using mine

**earthgirl502** (5:36:53 PM): ow

**DrenFan6024** (5:36:55 PM): i got it from one of those tennis oractice things

**earthgirl502** (5:37:04 PM): ok

**DrenFan6024** (5:37:04 PM): in South Carolina

**earthgirl502** (5:37:06 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (5:37:33 PM): oh i love south carolina i go there for 2 weeks in the summer

**earthgirl502** (5:37:57 PM): i love the beach

**earthgirl502** (5:38:28 PM): OW! IT HURTS!

**DrenFan6024** (5:38:58 PM): what hurts

**earthgirl502** (5:39:21 PM): my heart from the love

**DrenFan6024** (5:39:32 PM): ...wow

**earthgirl502** (5:40:02 PM): yeah...

**earthgirl502** (5:40:39 PM): (spechless)

**DrenFan6024** (5:40:46 PM): wow

**DrenFan6024** (5:40:54 PM): im cleanin my room with my dad

**earthgirl502** (5:41:10 PM): cool

**earthgirl502** (5:42:14 PM): wow

**earthgirl502** (5:45:42 PM): wowy zowy

**DrenFan6024** (5:45:56 PM): his

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:00 PM): oops, hi

**earthgirl502** (5:46:05 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:10 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:11 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:12 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:13 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:14 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:14 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:15 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:16 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:16 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:18 PM): hi'

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:21 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:21 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:22 PM): hi

**earthgirl502** (5:46:25 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:23 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:23 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (5:46:24 PM): hi

**earthgirl502** (5:46:26 PM): hi

**earthgirl502** (5:46:26 PM): hi

**earthgirl502** (5:46:27 PM): i

**earthgirl502** (5:46:28 PM): i

**earthgirl502** (5:46:28 PM): hih

**earthgirl502** (5:46:48 PM): wow that one was messed up

**DrenFan6024** (5:47:32 PM): LOL

**earthgirl502** (5:47:49 PM): yeah

**DrenFan6024** (5:48:07 PM): What did Pai do when he was in ur computer?

**earthgirl502** (5:49:07 PM): looked in my files i dont have anthing important on it though

**DrenFan6024** (5:49:11 PM): like I do?

**earthgirl502** (5:50:14 PM): yeah

**DrenFan6024** (5:50:26 PM): Was Tart or Kish ever in ur computer?

**earthgirl502** (5:50:32 PM): no

**DrenFan6024** (5:50:46 PM): lucky. Tart has a serious bladder problem

**earthgirl502** (5:51:01 PM): ya

**DrenFan6024** (5:51:19 PM): Note to self: never get Pai drunk

**DrenFan6024** (5:51:23 PM): Or Kish hyper

earthgirl502 signed off at 5:51:33 PM.

earthgirl502 is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.

earthgirl502 signed on at 5:52:09 PM.

**earthgirl502** (5:52:26 PM): sorry accident

**DrenFan6024** (5:52:30 PM): iss okay

**earthgirl502** (5:52:54 PM): ow*sigh* when will it end?

**DrenFan6024** (5:53:01 PM): Pai is my gramatic nightmare

**earthgirl502** (5:53:11 PM): yeah

**DrenFan6024** (5:53:53 PM): he would be breathing down my neck and correcting me every 5 sec. if he came to school with me. Hey, there's a fanfiction idea! Write it

**earthgirl502** (5:54:14 PM): ok

**DrenFan6024** (5:54:20 PM): really?

**earthgirl502** (5:54:33 PM): yeah

**DrenFan6024** (5:54:39 PM): yay! Thank u! When?

**earthgirl502** (5:54:55 PM): idk

**DrenFan6024** (5:55:12 PM): soon? cause I can't wait to read it! And use my name!

**earthgirl502** (5:55:48 PM): ok i thought you meant write down the idea

**DrenFan6024** (5:55:58 PM): No, write it, the story!

**DrenFan6024** (5:56:07 PM): And, I gotta go for now

**earthgirl502** (5:56:26 PM): help me when does the pain end ?

**DrenFan6024** (5:56:24 PM): keep IM up, cause Ill be back, just gotta pick up dinner

**earthgirl502** (5:56:32 PM): ok

**DrenFan6024** (5:56:37 PM): brb (kinda)

**earthgirl502** (5:56:42 PM): ok

**earthgirl502** (6:04:21 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:23 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:24 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:25 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:29 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:30 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:30 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:30 PM): ow'

**earthgirl502** (6:04:33 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:35 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:36 PM): wo

**earthgirl502** (6:04:38 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:39 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:40 PM): o

**earthgirl502** (6:04:40 PM): w

**earthgirl502** (6:04:41 PM): o

**earthgirl502** (6:04:43 PM): w

**earthgirl502** (6:04:44 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:45 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:46 PM): o

**earthgirl502** (6:04:47 PM): w

**earthgirl502** (6:04:48 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:50 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:52 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:52 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:53 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:54 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:04:56 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:05:26 PM): okay

**earthgirl502** (6:06:10 PM): ow when does it end please tell me?

**earthgirl502** (6:07:54 PM): O.o this face is cute

**earthgirl502** (6:09:33 PM): O.o

**earthgirl502** (6:09:38 PM): O.o

**earthgirl502** (6:09:42 PM): O.o

**earthgirl502** (6:09:46 PM): O.o

**earthgirl502** (6:09:51 PM): O.o

**earthgirl502** (6:09:56 PM): O.o

**earthgirl502** (6:15:56 PM): ow\

**earthgirl502** (6:16:51 PM): AIM:You have 100,000 new IMs

**earthgirl502** (6:17:31 PM): its like talking to a wall

**earthgirl502** (6:23:57 PM): wait maybe I am talking to a wall! O.O

**earthgirl502** (6:24:55 PM): ow

**earthgirl502** (6:26:07 PM): its so painful but i can not stop smiling! Its crazy!

**earthgirl502** (6:38:03 PM): brb keep iming

**earthgirl502** (6:40:10 PM): I will be back in maybe a hour

**DrenFan6024** (6:49:21 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (6:49:45 PM): sorry, we got stuck at the carwash

earthgirl502 went idle at 7:10:15 PM.

earthgirl502 returned at 7:30:29 PM.

**earthgirl502** (7:31:46 PM): hi

**earthgirl502** (7:31:57 PM): i am back

**earthgirl502** (7:32:14 PM): the carwash!

**earthgirl502** (7:33:29 PM): hi Victoria

**earthgirl502** (7:39:14 PM): hey are you there

**earthgirl502** (7:39:17 PM): ?

**earthgirl502** (7:39:17 PM): ?

**earthgirl502** (7:39:18 PM): ?

**earthgirl502** (7:39:19 PM): /

**earthgirl502** (7:39:20 PM): /

**earthgirl502** (7:39:21 PM): /

**earthgirl502** (7:39:22 PM): ?//////////

**earthgirl502** (7:39:34 PM): ???????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????????//

earthgirl502 went idle at 7:55:09 PM.

earthgirl502 returned at 7:58:28 PM.

earthgirl502 signed off at 7:58:47 PM.

earthgirl502 is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.

earthgirl502 signed on at 8:00:19 PM.

earthgirl502 went idle at 8:16:20 PM.

**DrenFan6024** (8:31:23 PM): hi

earthgirl502 returned at 8:31:29 PM.

**earthgirl502** (8:31:33 PM): hi

**DrenFan6024** (8:31:41 PM): I gonna watch the music man now

**earthgirl502** (8:32:12 PM): ok

**DrenFan6024** (8:32:20 PM): Its, its, a Ballroom Blitz, its, its, a Ballroom Blitz

**earthgirl502** (8:32:35 PM): the pain is gone for now! yay!

**DrenFan6024** (8:32:36 PM): We're back

**DrenFan6024** (8:32:40 PM): Yup

**DrenFan6024** (8:32:48 PM): You got it!

**DrenFan6024** (8:32:54 PM): Oh no!

**earthgirl502** (8:33:15 PM): victoria you said they would be gone!

**DrenFan6024** (8:33:30 PM): I guess they got off the date early... hehe

**earthgirl502** (8:33:44 PM): send them on another!

**DrenFan6024** (8:33:45 PM): Actually, Ichigo's father came in, and we had to go.

**DrenFan6024** (8:34:08 PM): Zakuro had to leave early on a photo shoot

**DrenFan6024** (8:34:25 PM): Pudding had to go home to take care of her siblings

**DrenFan6024** (8:34:50 PM): So we're here for good

**earthgirl502** (8:34:59 PM): no!

**DrenFan6024** (8:35:05 PM): Hmm... let me take care of this

**earthgirl502** (8:35:10 PM): ok

**DrenFan6024** (8:35:19 PM): Hey, guys. U wanna watch the Music Man?

**DrenFan6024** (8:35:25 PM): Kay.

**DrenFan6024** (8:35:35 PM): There's nothing better available

**DrenFan6024** (8:35:47 PM): Wait... is it a movie?

**DrenFan6024** (8:35:49 PM): yup

**DrenFan6024** (8:35:57 PM): YAY!!!!!!! Movie!

**DrenFan6024** (8:36:03 PM): told you

**DrenFan6024** (8:36:29 PM): Oh, and you'll mess up the movie if you stay in the computer. So come on out

**earthgirl502** (8:36:40 PM): oh yay!

**DrenFan6024** (8:36:52 PM): Allright*leaves computer*

**DrenFan6024** (8:37:07 PM): Kay*leaves computer*

**DrenFan6024** (8:37:27 PM): Good bye. Jeez, don't they have any manners? *leaves computer*

**DrenFan6024** (8:37:41 PM): See, it worked

**earthgirl502** (8:37:54 PM): yay your a genius!

**DrenFan6024** (8:38:17 PM): Okay, Kish _really_ wants to say something, so I'm going to let him type for a moment

**DrenFan6024** (8:38:55 PM): Okay, can we _please _close the Instant Messaging? Cause Tart's bugging me, and I want to see the movie

**earthgirl502** (8:39:15 PM): ok bye i will be on in the morning

**DrenFan6024** (8:39:29 PM): kay

**earthgirl502** (8:39:34 PM): bye

earthgirl502 signed off at 8:40:27 PM.

earthgirl502 is offline and will receive your IMs when signing back in.

That was the story! I didn't edit it and my friend wrote it and shes a BIG kish FAN


End file.
